Yu Yu basket
by Venusthefox
Summary: Yu Yu hakusho and fruit bascet cross over. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kayko are going to the new school. But guess whos on there third year there thats right the good old fruit backet gang. A crazy action pack year. possible yaoi.. maybe.. if voted..


1

Meet and greet

Today's such a wonderful day mom. It's the starting of are third year of high school. I'm almost there almost done with high school. Then into college, it was kind of funny know that I think about it. Me living with the Prince Yuki's own house, alone with Kyo, Shigure who are all so nice and are looking after me. But..

While thinking this she glanced to the left to where Yuki was walking his deep hair color showing almost purple blue cut short in the back but his bangs hung slightly longer then the rest of his hair, then to the right where the other almost orange toped one was. Yuki was smiling pleasantly like always while Kyo seemed to almost be pouting with his hands behind his head. " Man another year to put up with the damn rat. Why are we always in the same damn class its as if the schools trying to punish me or something!" " Its because of are last names, know shut your mouth before I do it for you." Yuki voice seemed a bit edgier today but that's because they had already gotten into three fights this morning. " You wont to start somth!"

" YUSUKE GET THAT LAZY BUTT IN GEAR AND COME ON!" A girl's demanding voice yelled even over Kyo yelling. Making the group of three turn in time to see a girl with medium length brown hair, in there school uniform yelling at a set of boys. One who was wearing the uniform jacket but with a green under shirt being clearly shown the other, wearing the jacket with no tie. This one had an almost Elvis looking hair style witch was reddish organ with small pointed eyes. He was a tall muscular guy to but. The other who seemed to be pouting with his hands jammed into his pockets. His hand held backpack stuffed in his armpit he was smaller one of the two and yet he seemed to be the most dangerous. Stronger in an odd sense.

" Yea yea we're coming." He grumbled. " Just think how lucky that your mother was able to convince the principle you where ready to move on. People like YOU don't normally get these kind of chances every day you now!" There was more grumbling but know the four where talking amounts themselves.

With a small sweat drop the three went on their way leaving the four along but not from there talk. " I wonder who they could be?" Yuki thought aloud his hand going under his chin in a thoughtful manner. "Ch, whoever they are, those uniforms proudly mean they well be going to are own school." Kyo said sounding annoyed but not as angry as before. "What do you think of them miss Honda?" "Ahh.. Well I do recognized the one with slicked back hair, you know the one with the green undershirt Uotani once spoke of him.. But I wonder." Tohru voice faded while her mind went off into thought. "You wonder what?" "Well you see, that's Yusuke Urameshi, and the big guy probably is Kazuma Kuwabara." Tohru went on her voice putting weight on there names as if they where important somehow. "So spill it! What makes you wonder about those punks!" Kyo impishness pushed him to almost yell but a quick glance from Yuki before the words left his mouth reminded him to keep his anger in a somewhat low. "Don't you know carrot top, He's a bad boy, on that is said to have 100 followers in his gang, where really there's only maybe three other at most. Mess with him and you be in the hospital for weeks." Uotani said slapping Kyo in the shoulder with the back of her hand, while smirking. It had seemed that she came from the air itself no warning tell she spoke. "Hello Tohru." Hanajima a girl with long braided black hair seeming to come from also nowhere beside Yuki. "Yuki, Kyo." She added with a nodding of her head. It seemed as if Kyo's skin seemed to left like a cat when frightened almost loosening balance from the sudden appearance. Yuki was just slightly blue in under her eyes. The blooming plants where bothering her" GOD DAMN IT, STOP popping up LIKE THAT!" " Oh shut up Sohma." Uotani sighed running a hand through her bangs pushing back her blond hair from her eyes, that did nothing to help those stubborn strands to stay put it just feel back into place. Uotani was the same age as the three, in the same class even. She wore her uniform long past her knees, while during blooming season of trees she came to school with a mask on over her noise and mouth.

" I'm sensing some powerful waves from the new students like Yuki's and Kyo's. But more." Hanajima electric gaze was turned towards the still grumbling group of freshmen. The one with slicked back hair notice the look putting up a fist he suddenly yelled. " WHATS YOUR PROUBLEM!" Hanajima stare was emotionless the outburst made the group stop and turn regarding the angry teen. "What you got something to say!" He yelled again seeming to be more angry. "Yusuke.." The brown haired girl warned her voice taking a very stern tone. "Ch, Kaiko she started it." " Stop acting like a bully." Her voice seemed to grow to a more powerful being. "Wait Kaiko I-I." "You're a big jerk!" **slap**, after the almost knocking Yusuke over with her slap she marched on ahead looking just about ready to hit anybody in her way. She turned suddenly before reaching the other group. " I better see you in class!" Then she turned and begin to march once again only taking a few seconds apologizing to Hanajima before going on her way. "Aww come on Kaiko! Just I—rrr…Wait!" Yusuke scrambled past looking at lost to say almost panicking.

Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru where simply just stunned, that was.. very strange to watch.

" You know, that sort of reminds me of a curtain relationship." Yuki breaking the confused and almost shocked silence, after they had all turned at once. Leaving the larger guy who hadn't chased after Yusuke and Kaiko alone with a sigh he started of again shaking his head showing his disproval of the events his friend just showed.

"What's that suppose to mean you stupid rat." " Oh nothing." " That's right It better be notin!" " Come on you two, not like my ears don't already hurt enough from the fight we just witness." Uotani sighed. Making the two make and oh sound or face before it went silent.

Tohru smiled laughing slightly. Making Yuki look at her worried. "What so funny?"

" Oh I was just thinking how interesting this school year going to be with a guy like that." She smiled even brighter. Everyone around her beaded just once with sweat.

2

Later on

Yuki was just finished his duty of being student counsel president his job of today was helping the freshmen group out. Interdictions, maps of the school grounds, then the all time favorite the showing around the school so they had some bearings on where there at. Luckily he wasn't the one who was assigned to show around the fresh men from earlier. They must have been assigned to somebody else. Or just skipped school. Now sliding the school doors shut behind him it was much harder then what he once thought it would be, but he was glade to face his fears and try it. It was fun, in a hard working your butt off way.

He sighed to himself knowing that Tohru walked alone to work today. Hopefully Kyo had enough brains to see he at least halfway or maybe Momiji went with, since his dad did own the hotel Tohru worked at. He'd make it up though by meeting her in front of the hotel and walking her home he told himself with a slight nod. When his mind suddenly came awhere(SP?) of where he was walking he notice the girl from before wondering around as if she was lost. She was looking down at what looked like a hand drawn map " Do you need any help?" He asked voice sounding concerned, face friendly. Kaiko didn't notice him tell he spoke. She looked up a bit frightened and was very surprise. " Oh, your." She bowed slightly. " I'm sorry for how Urameshi Yusuke was acting this morning, he wasn't in the best of moods. He's really not that so quick to start a fight" Ow how she wished that was the truth. Yuki placed friendly hands up waving slightly as if waving away the apologies for it was unneeded. " Do not worry about that he sounds like one of my cousins whose mouth works faster then his brain sometimes" That brought a nod of agreement from the girl. Which was a good thing halfway through he kind of realized that might offend her. "But it seems to me that you are lost."

Kaiko sighed. " Well you see in middle school I was vice president of the student conceal and I was hoping to be able to join the student council again this year or work with them to help out, and well one of the upper class men pointed. Oh your way." She suddenly smiled as her thoughts came together. Yuki smiled. " Yes well I do have two more placements meant for the freshmen year to fill. I well remember you miss?" " Yukimura Kaiko." She put in happily bowing again, Yuki returned the bow. " I'm Sohma Yuki president of the student council." "Wow what luck then." Kaiko said nodding her head. Then followed an awkward silence between the two. Actually it seemed to the rat that Kaiko was studying him as if he was in a glass specimen cage, his gut turned with uneasiness, suddenly she snapped her fingers pointing her index his way with an Ah-HA look in her eyes " You now, you remind me of one of Yusuke's friends. It took me just know to relies it" She said. Yuki's mind already was forming a picture of a gangster rebel with chains and spiked hair smirking evilly while leaning on a wall. Those thoughts where written clearly on his face witch brought a small laugh from the other. " Oh he's not like that. Very nice and polite though he is very formal." She giggled slightly her hand retracting to cover her mouth that's when he wriest watch could be seen, her eyes widen slightly on what was the time, school had already ended a long time ago it was already very late. " Oh my, I must get home to help mother and father out." She said suddenly growing frantic. She bowed quickly. " It was nice talking to you but I must be going know." " I hope we can talk soon." Yuki said politely before the two turned to their separate ways and deported.

Yuki to his small box locker to pick up his bag, Kaiko towards the front entrance.

3

Up with Yusuke!

"Maaann! What a day." Yusuke yarned stretching his arms behind him. "Yea tell me about it, all the new rules. Plus the fact my gang couldn't make it in this school. Well it was just" " Ha, stop mopping about you boyfriends." Jezz URAMESHI I'm not like that!"

"yea, yea, keep telling yourself that." Yusuke sighed waving him off, Then his grin suddenly went sly. "Hey you know that new video game down at the arcade." " Fine Urameshi your on., IM so gonna kick your butt!"

"WEEEE LOOK AT ME Hatsuharu!! WEEE oof!" A small blond haired, bright eyed kid knocked into Yusuke " Hey WALCH IT!" The other yelled, before he took full view of the small 12 year old looking kid with bright clothing, brown chocolate eyes looking very hurt and sorry up at him. " i..i'm sorry.." Hic, "Hey kid it's alright, just look where you going next time, alright." But even the softened tone of Yusuke could not stop the already falling tears, followed by sorrowful loud cry. "Crap, hold up!" Yusuke looked around trying to find a ball or something to do that crazy monkey man dance but fond nothing of the sort just his luck, he thought gloomy as the small child like person cried even louder hand bowled up into fist under his eyes. So he did the only thing his mind could think up in a tight spot making dorky faces, enlarging his eyes showing his teeth anything. "That's enough Momiji." A calm but edgy voice said. A boy who was as tall as Yusuke had come up from behind. Momiji had ran ahead of him and just now he had caught up with the energy filled boy. He had short hair that was white on top and black underneath, around his neck where many necklaces and a wrest bands decorating his wrist. Black top and paints finished off his outfit, a sure sign of being gothic. Reminded him of some shrimp he knew. "But Hatsuharu, he yelled at me." Momiji complained eyes clearing up but his wine still not gone from his voice. "I'm sorry alright kid." Yusuke repeated again still making a face sticking out his tongue waving his hands and fingers beside his head. Making the other giggle. The face had seemed to work. "You hear that Momiji know stop crying and lets go, besides." He stopped talking as they passed the due after a slit tilt of the head they went on with there walk Hatsuharu dragging little ole Momiji by the hand. "That kids dangerous." He whispered in a warning type of voice. "But that cant be, he was so nice." The other protested. "Just believe me when I say, it alright." "Alright." Momiji sighed before skipping on ahead." Ice cream ice cream we're gonna get some ice cream!"


End file.
